


Warriors - Shattered Past

by labofwomb



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Erin Hunter, Multi, Plot Twists, Sunclan, Warrior Cats, moonclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labofwomb/pseuds/labofwomb
Summary: Shrouds of shadow will devour the brightest star, leaving only shards of the past to carve the future.Shiverstep was found a bleeding kit abandoned in the snow. An outcast in Sunclan, everyone was shocked when she was chosen to become deputy. With her new responsibility, Shiverstep is driven to discover her mysterious past, to find if she is of clan blood. Only when the truth is discovered she realizes her mistake.Also on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/244269728-warriors-shattered-past
Kudos: 10





	1. Allegiances

#### Allegiances

### Sunclan

**Leader**

**Whisperstar** \- Mature, strong-willed she-cat with dusky grey white-flecked fur and shimmering silver eyes.

**Deputy**

**Shiverstep** \- Timid, awkward she-cat with marbled brown and cream fur and yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cats**

**Sleepdusk** \- Gloomy, sarcastic tom with flowing, blue tabby fur, long canines, and dark red eyes.

 **Moonwatcher** \- Friendly, mysterious tom with pure white fur and pale, milky eyes.

**Warriors**

**Brightflame** \- Opinionated, intense tom with vivid red tiger-striped fur and icy blue eyes.

 **Rootpurr** \- Social, passionate small tom with fuzzy peach coloured fur and lilac eyes.

 **Runningspirit** \- Fierce, blunt wiry cat with white ginger-flecked fur and intense green eyes.

 **Mallowsong** \- Warm, loving chubby she-cat with charcoal tabby fur, scarred hind legs, and  
light green eyes. 

**Specklespring** \- Flighty, intelligent tom with light yellow fur and flecks of gold under honey coloured eyes.

 **Littlecreek** \- Positive, helpful she-cat with long, wavy calico fur, one blue eye and one yellow eye.

 **Dustfall** \- Lonesome, insecure small tom with downy grey fur and dark blue eyes.

 **Greymeadow** \- Stern, silent large tom with downy grey fur and light blue eyes.

 **Sagemist** \- Respectful, quiet cat with feathery lilac tabby fur and amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Leechpaw** \- Aggressive, emotional tom with sleek ebony fur and orange eyes.

 **Violetpaw** \- Calm, collected cat with shimmering, silver-lilac fur and blind pink eyes.

 **Snailpaw** \- Humorous, carefree she-cat with calico fur, a runny nose, and green eyes.

 **Bloodpaw** \- Unexpressive, ominous tom with white fur, a calico tail, and red eyes.

**Elders**

**Pearberry** \- Welcoming, open chubby tom with silky, ginger fur, a missing tail, and hazel eyes.

 **Waspcry** \- Hostile, strong-willed she-cat with fiery orange tiger striped fur and deep blue eyes.

 **Mistlespirit** \- Wise, polite she-cat with light grey white-flecked fur and silver eyes.

### Moonclan

**Leader**

**Sapphicstar** \- Wise, peculiar large she-cat with flowing, white fur, a claw mark over her face, and swirling blue eyes.

**Deputy**

**Redcloud** \- Patient, mute she-cat with calico fur and light green eyes.

**Medicine Cats**

**Crowscruff** \- Mischievous, witty older tom with scruffy, black fur and yellow eyes.

**Warriors**

**Vanillaflower** \- Ditzy, playful tom with rose tipped white fur, flowers tangled in his pelt, and pink eyes.

 **Smallcall** \- Feisty, energetic small tom with light brown fur and violet eyes.

 **Darkpetal** \- Wicked, narcissistic she-cat with black russet-flecked fur, a missing ear, and dark blue eyes.

 **Mistmoss** \- Snobby, proper tom with white grey pointed fur and white eyes.

 **Patchspirit** \- Soft, encouraging cat with fawn and cream calico fur, one blue eye and one green eye.

 **Snowbee** \- Happy, silly she-cat with fluffy, white fur and charcoal eyes.

 **Nightwind** \- Peaceful, elegant she-cat with thin black fur and red eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Batpaw** \- Loud, energetic she-cat with messy black fur, large ears, and red eyes.

 **Vixenpaw** \- Sassy, outgoing she-cat with russet fur, a white-tipped tail, and purple eyes.

**Elders**

**Thunderdust** \- Eccentric, excitable tom with frizzy, yellow fur and electric blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

Leaf bare’s icy claws dug beneath Whisperstar’s pelt as she trudged through the snow. She was the first in a small line of cats, etching a path for them through the endless white. Behind her an older she-cat with a vivid orange tiger-striped pelt clenched her teeth, her claws unsheathed as if wanting to attack the cold itself. In the back was a lilac cat who’s calm face failed to suppress a flinch as frost gathered on her nose. 

“Whisperstar, must we?” The orange she-cat hissed to the grey she-cat in front of her. “The clans are at peace, there’s no need to check our borders in this weather. I only agreed to come so the dawn patrol wouldn’t find you as frozen crowfood!” Whisperstar winced inwardly at her harsh words but her paws kept moving. It was her first leaf bare as leader, she didn’t want to make any mistakes. 

“Waspcry, I understand this is unpleasant, but we must assure the clan’s safety,” Whisperstar meowed, glancing over her shoulder. “We haven’t been able to check the borders for a few sun rises. Only now the snow has calmed, we have to take this chance.”

“Moonclan would never raise a claw at Sunclan. What do we have to check?” Waspcry retorted.

“It’s not just Moonclan we maintain the border for. Predators and rogues are just as much of a danger to the clan.” Whisperstar meowed smoothly. Waspcry muttered something under her breath and Whisperstar ignored her to check on Sagemist. The lilac cat dipped their head respectfully before continuing forwards. Whisperstar turned her head forwards and parted her jaws to try and scent the border through the cold. As she picked up it’s scent she heard the distant crash of waves, signalling they were lower down the cliff. 

Sunclan and Moonclan sat on opposite ends of a large cliff, Moonclan making its home further down near the ocean while Sunclan sat at its peak. Ahead of her Whisperstar could see the faint outlines of a forest swathed in fog against the bleak sky. As Whisperstar felt relieved, a sharp scent caught her nose. A familiar scent. The scent of blood.

Stopping in her tracks, Whisperstar stared ahead. A crimson trail stretched before them, winding into a sanguine puddle sunken into the snow. In the middle was a small body. Not prey, but a mottled brown kit, lying limp and motionless. Whisperstar immediately rushed forwards, bending down next to the tiny bundle of fur. She pressed her nose against its side.

“She’s breathing and warm, but barely.” Whisperstar told Waspcry and Sagemist, who had both drawn closer. “There’s a claw mark on her neck. We need to get her back to camp immediately. It’d be too risky to carry her by her scruff, will you carry her Waspcry?”

“Whisperstar, I see the situation,” Waspcry meowed carefully. “But think. We know nothing of this kit. She may not even be of clan blood. You know bringing her back will only cause tension.”

Whisperstar’s hackles raised. “Waspcry, this is a dying kit. What warriors would we be to turn her away like this?” Waspcry didn’t respond, she simply ducked her head and turned around. Whisperstar carefully picked up the kit by her scruff and placed her on the she-cat’s broad shoulders. The patrol turned away from the border and disappeared into the haze.

—

“A dying kit, Sleepdusk! What in Starclan was I supposed to do?!”

A blue furred tabby tom lashed his tail irritably and Whisperstar hung her head, exasperated. Between them the kit lay unconscious with swathes of cobweb wrapped around her neck. Her sides rose steadily, her breathing stronger now that she had warmed up. The tom’s red gaze flashed over the kit before he fixed it on Whisperstar again.

“Strange kits bring stranger visitors,” Sleepdusk spat cryptically, making Whisperstar flick her ears in annoyance. “And dangerous happenings, too. If death was coming, it was meant to be.”

“Sleepdusk, how could you? Would you really leave a kit to die like that?” Whisperstar hissed back. “Perhaps you’re right about most things, but surely not this!” Sleepdusk’s long fangs flashed as his lip curled back in disgust. Just as he was about to open his maw, a white tom ducked through the entrance of the cave the two cats sat in. Sleepdusk’s expression went from hostile to blank, his twitching tail falling to the floor and curling over his paws. As angry as Whisperstar was, she couldn’t help but to feel amused at the medicine cat’s reaction. Moonwatcher was the only reason the cranky tom ever bit his tongue.

“I heard we have a special little visitor.” Moonwatcher purred. Moonwatcher’s milky eyes looked down into the nest and his purr grew stronger. Sleepdusk watched wide eyed as his companion moved to curl around the kit. Whisperstar couldn’t suppress a mrrow of amusement. 

“Oh, poor thing, poor thing!” Moonwatcher murmured, giving the kit a gentle lick behind her ears. “Me and Sleepdusk will take good care of you, little love. Don’t you worry!” Sleepdusk opened his mouth into a silent groan, looking towards the ceiling as if he were praying to Starclan.

“Isn’t she just wonderful, Sleepdusk? If only we could keep her…” Moonwatcher meowed with adoration.

“If only.” Sleepdusk muttered.

Whisperstar smiled at the medicine cats. Moonwatcher and Sleepdusk were mates, but they vowed not to have kits, as it was forbidden by the warrior code. Moonwatcher would have been able to bear his own young if he weren’t born infertile. _Still, he’s happy with Sleepdusk._ Whisperstar noted, catching Sleepdusk’s soft gaze towards the white tom. _I don’t think it bothers him at all anymore, although he does love kits._

“Whisperstar, Rootpurr is ready.” A voice interrupted Whisperstar’s thoughts. It took Whisperstar a moment to recognize Sagemist’s quiet voice. She knew the lilac warrior only chose to speak when they felt it was important. Whisperstar gave them an appreciative nod before rising to her paws. 

“I’m afraid her visit is over for now,” Whisperstar meowed. “You will have plenty more, I’m sure. Something tells me she was meant to come here.” Moonwatcher looked up from the kit with a flicker of sadness in his pale eyes, but his smile did not falter. Carefully he unwrapped himself from around the kit and allowed Whisperstar to pick her up by the scruff. As she left, she could feel Sleepdusk’s intense gaze on her. 

—

Whisperstar padded up the peak of the cliff, a low breeze rustling her fur. She gazed up at the sky, watching stars glitter in the inky black. _I wonder if they really are the eyes of our ancestors._ Whisperstar thought. _I wonder what they think of my decision._ Rootpurr had accepted the kit happily. His own litter, Runningkit and Specklekit, hardly fussed at the new company. The nursing tom assured Whisperstar the kit would be in safe paws. 

“Shiverkit, is it?” Came a voice. Whisperstar had scented Sleepdusk many heartbeats ago. She didn’t turn as he padded to her side. 

“So she shall be a warrior.” Sleepdusk meowed, following his leader’s gaze. “This is your seed you’ve planted. Now you have to tend to it.”

“And you think it will grow to dishonor us?” Whisperstar retorted, sweeping her tail away from him. Sleepdusk hummed in a way that sounded thoughtful. Things grew silent and Whisperstar’s annoyance bubbled inside her. When she turned to excuse herself, she nearly jumped out of her pelt. Sleepdusk’s red eyes were fixed directly on her, swirling like mist. The tom’s face was devoid of any emotion, as if his body had become empty. 

“ _Shrouds of shadow will devour the brightest star, leaving only shards of the past to carve the future._ ” _A prophecy?_ Whisperstar’s mind raced. She stood trapped in the medicine cat’s crimson gaze. _There hasn’t been a prophecy for as long as any cat can remember. Is our peace coming to an end?_ Before she could react properly, Sleepdusk blinked and yawned, stretching himself before turning back towards camp. 

“You should sleep.” The blue tom grunted, padding away into the shadows. Whisperstar watched, her claws digging into the earth. Images of the bloodstained kit flashed through her head. As she staggered back to her den, a question crept in the back of her mind. 

_Why did she carry no scent?_


	3. Chapter One

Everything was numb. Shiverstep’s eyelids felt as heavy as stone as she tried to open them. She knew already what she would see, that same endless expanse of snow. A puff of hot air left her mouth, swirling in her vision before fading away. Shiverstep knew it was useless to try and move. Her body was frozen, she could feel frost gathering on her fur.

Suddenly the snow began to melt and warmth filled Shiverstep’s body. At first it was comfortable, but as the snow melted her eyes could finally open. Below her were corpses, thousands of corpses all without pelts, melting together like the snow around her. The frost on her fur had turned to blood, seeping through her fur and over her skin.

Shiverstep tried to cry out, but she choked as she inhaled the scent of rot. The corpses began to wail, filling her head with anguish. Her legs twitched, wanting to run, but she still couldn’t move. Looking down at her paws, she saw no fur, only flesh stripped to the bone. Everything went dark.

“This dream again?” A smooth voice trickled through her ears. “Let’s fix that.” Shiverstep blinked and looked at her paws. Brown fur covered them again, the blood on her body gone. Strength surged through her limbs and she stood up, wobbling a moment before slowly looking around. A soothing darkness surrounded her and she felt an invisible floor beneath her paws. A few fox lengths away a pair of amber eyes glittered in the shadows.

“You’re back,” Shiverstep gasped with relief. “Thank you.” The eyes narrowed and a dry laugh surrounded her, echoing eerily through the void. Shiverstep showed no fear and giggled in return, lowering herself to her haunches.

“So, mysterious savior, are you going to tell me who you are this time?” Shiverstep mewed.

“That depends,” The voice replied. “Are you going to stay with me?” Shiverstep looked up, pretending to think. She rose to her paws again and began padding to the strange cat.

“Maybe if you let me see you,” She mewed, lifting her tail in a friendly gesture. “You’ve been visiting me for a while, and I’m comfortable with you. I’d hope you’d feel the same with me.” No matter how many pawsteps Shiverstep took, the eyes remained out of reach in the shadows as if she hadn't moved at all. Instead they circled her, moving behind her back.

“Oh, you’ll see me.” The voice purred. Shiverstep turned to face him again and choked back a gasp. The eyes had drawn closer, showing faint outlines of a bony face obscured by shadows. Entranced, Shiverstep slowly moved forwards.

“Shiverstep!” 

Bedding flew into the air as Shiverstep leapt to her paws, her marbled brown fur bushed out in all directions. In front of her a calico she-cat giggled, her curled tail swinging behind her with amusement. Shiverstep groaned, sitting back down to scratch some dried grass out of her fur.

“Pfft,” The calico purred with delight, ducking her head to give her rumbling chest a few licks. “You’re hilarious, Shiverstep. You always look like a startled owl when you wake up!”

“Snailpaw,” Shiverstep muttered, batting a feather from behind her ear. “It’s hardly sunrise, what on earth are you doing in the warrior’s den? You’ll wake everyone…” Shiverstep looked around, finding empty nests surrounding her. Snailpaw tilted her head to one side and smirked.

“I thought apprentices were supposed to be the lazy ones,” Snailpaw teased, giving Shiverstep a friendly headbutt on her shoulder. “C’mon, the dawn patrol is waiting for us!” Snailpaw skipped out of the den, leaving Shiverstep to gather herself. She shook her head, thinking back to her dream. _I almost saw him…_ Shiverstep thought bitterly. _But is it really that important? I’m not a medicine cat, it's not like he's real._ With a large yawn Shiverstep hauled herself out of her nest, stepping into the morning light. 

The sky was still dim, but Sunclan was known to rise when the sun did. Moonclan was the opposite, patrolling their territory and hunting at night instead. They still had day patrols, just as Sunclan had night patrols, but she didn’t know how they did it. As soon as her ancestors' eyes blinked in the sky, Shiverstep could only think of returning to her nest, sleeping peacefully under their watch.

A pool of crystal clear water stretched before Shiverstep, surrounded by flowers of every colour she could imagine. She saw her clanmates gathered around it, mewing to each other and sharing prey. A small waterfall bubbled from the side of a ledge, pouring itself into the pool. Shiverstep looked up to see Sleepdusk and Moonwatcher sharing tongues at the entrance of the medicine den hidden behind the rushing water. 

Next to the warriors den Shiverstep emerged from, the apprentice den was alive with chatter, the younger cats eagerly talking about their training. Near the waterfall was the nursery, quiet as no kits had been born yet. Beyond the pool, the land peaked into a cliff and Shiverstep could see the silhouettes of cats gathered for the dawn patrol.

“Seriously, is something wrong? Your eyes are as glassy as Moonwatcher’s right now!” Shiverstep jumped and whirled around to find Snailpaw next to her. She shook her head, casting another glance at her clanmates before padding towards the group of cats with Snailpaw. A few cats cast glances towards Shiverstep and her apprentice, turning back to each other to talk in hushed whispers. Shiverstep’s skin crawled under her pelt. Even as a full warrior, nothing could free her of her past. 

As they drew closer Snailpaw bounded ahead, running up to a silver-lilac cat and batting their ears playfully. Shiverstep recognized them as Violetpaw, another apprentice training with Snailpaw. They turned around to scuffle with Snailpaw, their hazy pink eyes flashing. Despite their blindness, Violetpaw was sure pawed, easily tackling Snailpaw to the ground and pinning her. An older calico she-cat watched the two apprentices with a warm expression before approaching Shiverstep.

“Good hunting, Shiverstep!” She greeted her. She was small but muscular with soft curves, her long fur adding to her compactness. Her eyes were odd colours, one blue and one yellow. A scar crossed over the milky blue eye.

“Good hunting, Littlecreek,” Shiverstep responded shyly. Littlecreek was an exception in the clan, never once treating Shiverstep like an outcast. However, they weren’t close, only friendly acquaintances. _I hardly know how to react to someone who actually wants to talk to me…_

“Hi, yes, we all know each other,” A gruff voice cut in. “Can we get going?” A mottled grey tom approached the group from behind. Downy fur fell in his face, his tail like a stormcloud trailing behind him. Miserable blue eyes looked at the mentors and their apprentices. With a start Shiverstep realized it was Whisperstar’s brother, Dustfall.

 _Dustfall is coming with us?_ Shiverstep thought nervously. _He hasn’t watched me with Snailpaw yet. I don’t even know what he thinks of me training her._ Snailpaw was Shiverstep’s first apprentice. She had been assigned one a bit later than most warriors, but Whisperstar seemed to believe in her. That didn’t mean the whole clan did, though. Shiverstep knew some cats thought it was a poor decision. Was Dustfall one of them?

“Of course, Dustfall. We were just getting ready,” Littlecreek chirped. “You two, come on! The camp needs feeding!” Snailpaw wriggled out from underneath Violetpaw and padded to Shiverstep’s side. With a grunt Dustfall took lead, walking towards a line of trees further down the cliff. Shiverstep walked with her head down next to Littlecreek, Snailpaw and Violetpaw bounding playfully together after them.

As trees rose around them and the scent of flowers faded, Shiverstep could pick up the salty smell of the sea. Before Shiverstep could take in more of her surroundings Violetpaw darted ahead, slipping into a hunter’s crouch. For a moment their ears swiveled before pointing in one direction, then they leapt, slipping into a bush and popping back out with a vole in their jaws.

“Awesome!” Snailpaw exclaimed. “You caught a vole!”

Violetpaw laughed, setting their prey down. “I know I caught one, Snailpaw. I can smell it.”

“Just thought you’d like that extra validation!” Snailpaw mewed, walking up to bump her shoulder against Violetpaw’s. 

Shiverstep blinked at the apprentice, impressed that they had noticed the tiny creature so quickly. Violetpaw’s impaired vision never stopped them from being a true hunter. 

“Great job, Violetpaw!” Littlecreek meowed enthusiastically. “You’re really learning to use all your senses!”

“Just doing what you taught me.” Violetpaw purred, touching noses with their mentor.

“Yes, very impressive, but one vole won’t feed the entire clan,” Dustfall meowed impatiently. “Let’s keep moving.”

“Oh Dustfall, don’t get your fur in a ruffle!” Littlecreek meowed, flicking her tail over his ears. “The clan is very well fed, and they’ll be even better off soon.” Dustfall grumbled and slunk into the foliage. The group walked deeper into the forest and the canopy above grew thicker, surrounding them in emerald shadows with shafts of sunlight dappling the forest floor. As Shiverstep walked the sunrays reached down to stroke her pelt, soothing her anxious heart.

 _I’ve been so quiet this whole time._ Shiverstep thought awkwardly. _But I have no idea what to say. Littlecreek is nice, but Dustfall is so hard to read. Have I already messed up?_ A scent caught Shiverstep’s nose, distracting her from her thoughts. Sinking to the ground she crept forward until she came to the edge of a clearing. In the middle was a fat rabbit, lazily chewing a leafy plant. 

“Snailpaw, come closer.” Shiverstep whispered. Snailpaw crouched beside her, eyeing the rabbit hungrily. 

“Tail down and approach quietly,” Shiverstep meowed softly, flicking her folded ears to signal her to go forwards. Snailpaw obeyed and slowly stalked towards her prey, her belly fur sweeping over the ground. The rabbit continued to sniff the plant, oblivious to the danger. As Shiverstep watched, the world began to blur around Snailpaw, the soft greens of nature bleeding into her calico pelt. A high-pitched ring thrummed in Shiverstep’s ears, making her flatten them against her head. Slowly her gaze pulled from Snailpaw and off to the side. 

Shiverstep could see a line of trees in the distance, the shadowy forest behind it. It felt as if it was watching her. As she looked closer, she saw the faintest of movements. Shiverstep must have reacted, because the next thing she heard was the loud snap of a twig under her paw. The rabbit reared upwards before bolting into a nearby hole, disappearing underground. Snailpaw let out a furious meow, her ears drooping.

“What was _that_?” Dustpelt hissed, streaking forwards to Shiverstep’s side. “You scared off not only your own prey, but your apprentice’s prey! What were you staring at?” Shiverstep sputtered, swinging her head back to the forest. She saw nothing but the grass swaying in the wind. The ringing in her ears had stopped. Dustpelt stared at Shiverstep with annoyance, his blue eyes flashing furiously.

“That rabbit would have fed several cats!” He exclaimed. “A warrior shouldn’t be fumbling over twigs like a newly named apprentice. Come on, we need to make up for that.” Dustfall stalked off, his tail puffed up angrily. Littlecreek watched sympathetically before turning and following him with Violetpaw. Snailpaw padded up and nudged against Shiverstep’s side, giving her the same look.

“Don’t worry, it was just one rabbit. It was probably more fat than meat anyways!” Snailpaw mewed gently. “Let’s find something leaner and meaner!” Shiverstep forced a smile, but as she walked behind Snailpaw her head lowered. As ashamed as she was, she couldn’t stop thinking about what she had seen. _Was that a rogue?_ Shiverstep’s mind raced. _No. If it was, we would’ve scented it. I’m just tired and seeing things, that’s all._ Picking up her pace, Shiverstep disappeared into the forest with her clanmates.

—

Sundown had come when Dustfall finally released them. Shiverstep’s paws felt like stone as she trudged into the camp, Snailpaw dragging her tail behind her. Littlecreek and Violetpaw were in the same condition, barely able to carry the skinny rabbit and two small voles they each had in their mouths. Dustfall led the weary group to a shallow den dug beneath a bush filled with fresh kill. Shiverstep deposited an old magpie and Snailpaw offered a fat rat.

 _What a miserable hunt. I really did scare away the best prey, and all over my own imaginings._ Shiverstep groaned in her mind. _Dustfall must think I’m the worst mentor ever!_ She watched the grey tom pad away to a secluded corner with a squirrel before taking her magpie and tucking into it. Snailpaw and Violetpaw shared the rabbit, Littlecreek leaving to take the rat to Mallowsong, a heavy charcoal tabby with scarred hind legs.

“Good hunting, Shiverstep, I’m gonna go listen to stories at the elders den!” Snailpaw chirped as she licked her lips clean. Shiverstep looked at her apprentice and nodded, giving her a weak smile. 

“Honestly, I might come too. It’d be good to hear a story after a long hunt.” Shiverstep replied. Snailpaw gave a hop, her bushy tail swaying happily.

“I’ll come as well,” Violetpaw mewed. “A story sounds very relaxing right now.” 

“Great! Let’s go!” Snailpaw beamed, skipping towards the elder den. The elder den was far enough from the camp to avoid any noise but remained within reach of the medicine den. As Shiverstep approached with Snailpaw and Violetpaw the meowing from camp faded behind the bubbling of the waterfall. In front of a dark bush with blue and purple flowers dangling from it a silky ginger tom lay on his side.

“Snailpaw, Violetpaw, Shiverstep!” He purred, rolling onto his stomach. “Mighty humbled to see you all here. What brings you?”

“Hello Pearberry,” Shiverstep meowed. This plump tom was one of the few cats Shiverstep felt comfortable around. Father of Rootpurr, Pearberry was delighted when he not only had kits but took in another. He often watched them when they were young. “We’re here for a story, if that’s okay.”

“Of course darlin’. If it’s a story you want, I’ll provide,” Pearberry’s whiskers twitched with delight. “Let’s get you lot inside.” Pearberry rose to his paws and waved his tail as he ducked into the bush. Snailpaw and Violetpaw eagerly bounded inside, Shiverstep following behind. Inside were three nests, one with a light grey she-cat and another with a vibrant tiger-striped orange she-cat. Shiverstep recognized them as Mistlespirit and Waspcry. 

Mistlespirit was Whisperstar and Dustfall’s mother as well as Greymeadow, a senior warrior from another litter. Waspcry was the medicine cat Sleepdusk’s half-sister and mother of Brightflame, one of the most skilled warriors in the clan. Shiverstep’s fur prickled a bit under her fierce blue eyes. Seeing Waspcry in the elder's den always made her feel guilty. But when Shiverstep looked to Mistlespirit her calm silver eyes soothed her. They seemed to glitter with the stars themselves.

Pearberry found his way to an empty nest and curled up in it. Snailpaw and Violetpaw pawed to the edge of his nest and sat down, eagerly awaiting his story. Shiverstep joined them, trying to take up as little space as possible as she settled down behind the apprentices.

“Why are you here? You’re not a kit,” Waspcry’s sharp voice cut in. “Not only that, but you’re cramping the den, being as large as some wild cat.”

Shiverstep pinned her ears and looked away. Her size had always bothered her, she loomed over most cats. Some of the clan even rumored she was part lynx or mountain lion. While they were honored as distant ancestors, the clan still feared them for their power. Not much was known about their mysterious ways of life. If she was of their blood, Shiverstep wished she felt as powerful as they were. Snailpaw opened her mouth to respond, but Mistlespirit stepped in front of her.

“Waspcry, it’s good Shiverstep honors our stories of our ancestors. Any cat should be welcome to hear them,” She meowed smoothly, straightening up to look down at the ginger she-cat. “I welcome her here, and so does Pearberry. You should do the same.”

Waspcry grunted and turned her head away, laying her chin on her paws. Shiverstep felt hot with embarrassment. She gave Mistlespirit an apologetic look, but the she-cat only smiled at her, settling back into her nest. 

“Well, now that’s been dealt with,” Pearberry meowed, giving Waspcry a look. “What sort of story are you all lookin’ for?”

“Tell us about Star Mother and the first cats! Please!” Snailpaw meowed, her tail fluffing with excitement.

“We all know about that, mouse-brain.” Violetpaw meowed back, batting at Snailpaw playfully. Snailpaw rolled onto her side, pawing back at her friend.

“Yeah, but it’s so cool! And it never gets told again once cats know it! Pearberry, pleeeease!” Snailpaw mewled like a kitten begging for milk, looking at Pearberry with sparkling eyes before swiping at Violetpaw again.

“Alright, youngin’s, settle down and let me tell you about how Mother brought the first cats to what we know as our huntin’ grounds today.” Pearberry meowed, setting a paw between the wrestling apprentices. Snailpaw and Violetpaw moved apart, watching Pearberry eagerly.

“Well now,” Pearberry meowed, looking up to see the stars through the leaves. “Countless moons ago, Star Mother came lookin’ for huntin’ grounds for her kits. After travelin’ many thousands of pawsteps, she found a beautiful land. Glitterin’ grass stretched out as far as she could see, full of countless prey. The water was crystal clear and always cold, rejuvenatin’ her after her long journey. She decided she would stay here and give birth to her first litter.”

“Silentnight and Morningwind!” Snailpaw interrupted with an excited wiggle. Pearberry smiled at the apprentice and gave her a lick on her forehead.

“That’s exactly right, lil’ one.” Pearberry meowed. “Silentnight and Morningwind were born, and Star Mother was mighty proud of them. Silentnight was as dark as a starless sky, and Morningwind was glistenin’ gold. They were the most stunnin’ little kits the world’s ever seen. Now they grew up happy and well fed with lots of attention from their mother. However…” Pearberry trailed off ominously.

“Keep going!” Violetpaw blurted. Shiverstep smiled, Snailpaw’s excitement had rubbed off on them.

“However, Mother had decided it was time for a new litter.” Pearberry continued. “And when Morningstar and Silentnight heard this, they were as green with envy as they could be. The two little rascals didn’t want their mama’s attention anywhere else. They already competed often for her approval, you see. So when this happened, they hatched a nasty plan.”

“Ooh, this is the best part!” Snailpaw squealed.

“Best part? It’s so sad!” Violetpaw exclaimed.

“That’s what makes it interesting.” Snailpaw mewed back.

“Silentnight had found something terrifyin’,” Pearberry meowed darkly. “When she was explorin’, she came to a strange bush with red berries. The grass darkened around it, and it’s leaves were black and as sharp as thorns. Curious critter she was, Silentnight decided to eat one of the plump berries. After takin’ one bite, she fell and began to convulse. She felt her very body begin to fade away, growin’ weaker until she nearly lost her grasp in the world itself.”

“Scary…” Violetpaw shuddered.

“Cool!” Snailpaw meowed. Violetpaw swiped at her ear.

“Morningwind found her and began pressin’ on her stomach. Eventually Silentnight vomited, red juices streaming down her neck. After tellin’ Morningwind what had happened, a dark thought crossed her mind. She knew Mother was a powerful cat, but what would happen if she ate these berries? So later on, Morningwind brought some prey to Star Mother, the berries hidden inside hopin’ she would throw up the kits.”

“I can’t believe they’d do that to their own mother…” Violetpaw muttered, their hazy eyes troubled.

“They were just about your age when they did this. Still learnin’ they were, just like you two.” Pearberry explained.

“Yeah, but I know better than that!” Violetpaw grumbled.

“Now, these cats didn’t know death like we do now. I’m gettin’ to that part.” Pearberry meowed patiently. “Alrighty. So Star Mother, oblivious to the danger, gulped down her prey. After she did, she felt a deep pain inside of her and began rollin’ around in agony. The sisters looked at each other in horror, realizin’ their mistake. Runnin’ to their mother’s side, they made her throw up the berry just like they did with Silentnight. But the damage was already done, Mother could feel her next litter would be cursed, unable to live in this world.”

“The punishments!” Snailpaw meowed with enthusiasm. Violetpaw rolled their eyes but smiled.

“Yep, the punishments.” Pearberry confirmed. “Mother was burnin’ with anger. She accosted her kits, askin’ which one of them did this. Seein’ her anger, Silentnight didn’t want her sister to take any of it. She took the blame, shockin’ Morningwind. Didn’t say a thing though, white as a sheep she was. Still, she couldn’t let her sister take all of her Mother’s anger. She confessed to knowin’ the whole plan and doin’ nothin’ to stop her.” 

“Well, at least that’s kind of good.” Violetpaw shrugged.

“Shhh! I wanna hear this!” Snailpaw nudged her.

“So the two were given a task, to make a world for her weakened kits.” Pearberry meowed on. “Morningwind went down first, takin’ land from their territory and creating the foundation of the world we know today. Silentnight came next, bringing water to fill the world with life. Star Mother’s pelt became the sky, her eyes the sun and moon we see up there now. That wasn’t it though. Her new litter wouldn’t stay in these cursed bodies forever, once they lived a good life, they’d be brought back strong enough to join her in the sky. So Morningwind was tasked with guidin’ us to her land. Silentnight, however, was tasked with huntin’ cats with shadowed hearts, cats who did evil. In her gaze, those cats would be consumed by the very shadows within them, disappearin’ forever.”

Violetpaw shuddered and Snailpaw kneaded the ground, her eyes glittering. Shiverstep bent over to give Violetpaw a comforting lick.

“So when Mother bared her next litter, they came down to the huntin’ grounds, where we are today. And that’s about that!” Pearberry finished, sliding into a long, lazy stretch. “Whoo, that was a tirin’ one. I oughta be gettin’ some sleep, and so should you two.”

“Awww!” Snailpaw pawed at the dirt. “I wanted to hear the story of Silentnight and Dark next!” 

Shiverstep blinked. She hadn’t heard that one before. How did Snailpaw know of it? Pearberry’s eyes widened a little at the apprentice’s word.

“Now that’s not a story for lil’ ones like you,” Pearberry meowed sternly. “Who told you it?”

“No one did! I just heard Vixenpaw and Batpaw talking about it at the gathering!” Snailpaw meowed. “But I really wanna know!”

Vixenpaw and Batpaw were apprentices from Moonclan. Shiverstep’s whiskers twitched with confusion. What story could be so awful Pearberry wouldn’t tell it, and who told the Moonclan apprentices? Why didn’t she know anything about it?

“Nope, you’ll have to wait until you’re older,” Pearberry’s meow was firm. With a large yawn, he curled up into his nest. “Now you lot better get goin’. Waspcry and Mistlespirit are already asleep.” Shiverstep looked at the other nests and saw the two she-cats curled up peacefully. 

“Thank you, Pearberry,” Shiverstep purred, standing up to rub cheeks with the old tom. “It was nice to feel like a kit again.”

“But of course, darlin’. You come back any time.” Pearberry rumbled back, lowering his head and closing his eyes. Shiverstep gave him a tired smile before leading Snailpaw and Violetpaw out of the den. When they reached the apprentices den they meowed their goodbyes and disappeared inside, leaving Shiverstep alone in the dark. Every cat was inside now, asleep. Shiverstep was about to enter the warriors den when something flashed in the corner of her vision. Whipping around, she came face to face with a light grey she-cat. Her white-flecked fur sparkled even in the darkness, silver eyes watching her with an odd expression.

“Whisperstar?” Shiverstep meowed hesitantly.

“Shiverstep, may you speak with me?” Whisperstar meowed in a tone Shiverstep couldn’t read. Shiverstep nodded, her gut stirring anxiously. _Dustfall must have told her what an awful job I did today._ She thought miserably. _Am I going to lose Snailpaw?_ Shiverstep followed her leader, padding up the ledge past the medicine den and behind the waterfall to the top. Grass swayed against the starlit sky, a rock leaning against another creating a small den before them. Whisperstar slipped inside and Shiverstep nervously followed. Whisperstar found her nest and curled up within it, watching Shiverstep with those mysterious eyes.

“Shiverstep, I have a request for you.” Whisperstar’s voice was steady, giving no hint to what she could be thinking. Shiverstep hunched over, preparing herself. _A request? To stop training Snailpaw? To leave the clan forever?_

“Waspcry has resigned to the elder’s den as you know,” Whisperstar mewed, grooming a paw. “We haven’t had a deputy for a few sunrises now.” Shiverstep nodded, confusion flickering in her amber eyes. Waspcry had indeed been deputy, next in line for leadership. What did this have to do with her failure?

“Shiverstep,” Whisperstar meowed. “How would you like to be my new deputy?”


	4. Chapter Two

Star Mother’s eye opened over the horizon, her light turning the sky a dusky lavender. Shiverstep watched it rise, sitting at the edge of the cliff. A wind ruffled her fur, petals swirling in the breeze. Whisperstar’s request had left her stirring in her nest unable to sleep. Instead she emerged from the warrior’s den to think under Mother’s gaze. _I didn’t even argue with her._ Shiverstep dragged her claws through the dirt. _How could I argue with my leader? But I’m an awful choice, especially for replacing Waspcry!_

“Ugh!” Shiverstep cried. Her claws tore through the grass, sending it flying through the air. What did Whisperstar see in her? Her whole life she’s felt out of place, so instead she tried to blend in with the background, tried to make cats forget she even existed. _I’m going to have to be in every cat’s business now! I can’t do it. If I let down Whisperstar, though…_ Shiverstep’s heart lurched at the idea of her leader becoming angry with her. _I haven’t ever seen her angry, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be…_

Shiverstep felt ill, her gut heavy with anxiety. She's never heard of a cat who’s refused to be a deputy. If she couldn’t show her clan she’d do anything for them that’d be a betrayal in itself. _Still, why me of all cats? Greymeadow is surely ready for this position and only a few seasons older than Whisperstar. Even Brightflame would be a far better choice!_ Shiverstep sighed, gazing over the edge of the cliff into the ocean. What would happen if she didn’t accept? _I wonder if Silentnight would find darkness in my heart and let it consume me. Maybe it’d be better if I just disappeared._

“Shiverstep,” A soft voice startled the troubled she-cat. Shiverstep sprung to her paws and whirled around, her shoulders drooping when she saw a lilac cat staring at her with solemn amber eyes.

“Oh, Sagemist! Good hunting.” Shiverstep meowed. Sagemist was her former mentor, the cat who taught her how to be a warrior. _They’re probably the only warrior I can really call my friend._ Shiverstep thought. Sagemist padded to Shiverstep’s side and sat on her haunches, those amber eyes continuing to examine her. Shiverstep ducked forwards and began chewing on some long blades of grass.

“Just, uhm, cleaning my teeth.” Shiverstep meowed, unable to keep anxiety from edging her voice. Sagemist blinked patiently in response. Nervously Shiverstep remembered the cat was rather close to their leader. She wondered if they knew anything about what Whisperstar had told her last night, if she was supposed to say something. Shiverstep cast a timid glance towards Sagemist. They looked back with a quiet expression.

“So you know,” Shiverstep sighed, looking over to camp. Cats had come out of their dens, yawning and stretching against the dimly lit sky. Some shared tongues while others visited the fresh kill den. Shiverstep lowered her gaze down to her paws. “Out of all of them, she chose me. I don’t understand.”

"She must have seen potential in you," Sagemist replied simply, one ear twitching towards the cats stirring around the camp. "Every cat can be named deputy, but very few can be called true leaders. Perhaps she knows you more than us, maybe even more than yourself."

Shiverstep flinched, taken aback. It was unlike Sagemist to say more than a few words at a time. The lilac warrior preferred to listen, only speaking when they found it to be important. _This is serious, isn’t it? It’s really happening._ Shiverstep straightened up, taking a deep breath.

“Perhaps you’re right. Sometimes I don’t feel like I’m in my own fur, like I’m living in a stranger’s body.” Shiverstep meowed, then let out a small laugh. “And somehow this stranger has been entrusted with the lives of an entire clan.”

There was a quiet moment where Sagemist gave Shiverstep a scrutinizing look, eyes digging deep into hers. The fur along Shiverstep’s shoulders started to itch as if there were more sets of eyes on her. She resisted the urge to jerk her head around until the other cat finally spoke again, breaking the tension.

“You’re only as much a stranger as you make yourself,” Sagemist mewed with what should have been a comforting blink if it weren't for Shiverstep’s nerves. “Maybe this will be a chance to get to know yourself, or for the clan to know you.” 

_Why does that sound like more of a threat than a reward?_ She knew Sagemist’s words were meant to calm her nerves but there was a sense of foreboding at the thought of what might come from Whisperstar’s decision. Almost as if her paws were being led on a path towards destruction. But for who? Her clan? Or for herself? The touch of Sagemist’s tail on her shoulder broke her thoughts.

“Time to go.” Sagemist meowed, nodding towards camp. On top of the ledge Whisperstar looked out over camp, her silver fur flowing in the wind. Shiverstep felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her leader was about to call a meeting, the meeting that would set her paws down this path.

Sagemist got up first, her tail trailing over Shiverstep’s back for a moment before she padded towards camp. Shiverstep sat for a moment, watching her go. Her paws itched to turn around and leap off the cliff, letting the ocean carry her somewhere far away. Instead she trudged forwards, following Sagemist into a group of cats waiting near the waterfall under the high ledge.

“And Whisperstar told me that there’s going to be an important meeting,” An orange tiger striped tom was talking to a ginger flecked white cat. “She’s certainly going to choose the new deputy today.”

“And you think it will be you.” The ginger flecked cat meowed with an unimpressed expression.

Shiverstep tried not to choke. The tiger striped tom was Brightflame, and the ginger flecked cat was Runningspirit, her foster litter mate. Shiverstep crouched besides Sagemist, trying to shrink away. _How will they react when Whisperstar tells them who their new deputy is?_

“Who else would it be? _Shiverstep?_ ” Brightflame scoffed. Shiverstep lurched and thanked Starclan that she hadn’t had any fresh kill yet. 

“I dunno, Greymeadow? The most skilled warrior in our clan?” Runningspirit muttered. “And Shiverstep is _right there_. She can be deputy for all I care.” Their tail flicked towards Shiverstep and she smiled nervously, feeling her fur rise across her back. Brightflame cast a glance over her and grunted.

“Anyways,” Brightflame continued. “Greymeadow? I’m just as skilled as him, and I’m younger. Besides, my mom was the last deputy. Whisperstar knows I’m the best choice.” Runningspirit snorted, turning to groom their tail.

“May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!” Whisperstar yowled from above. Shiverstep nearly jumped out of her fur, her stomach twisting into knots. More cats padded forwards to join the group until Shiverstep could see the whole clan. _There’s no running away now._

“Ooh, I wonder what this is about!” A charcoal tabby she-cat with scarred legs mewed.

“Maybe sit and listen so you can find out, Mallowsong!” Littlecreek padded up to the she-cat and butted heads with her. Behind her trailed a young black tom with large ears. His expression was gloomy, but when Mallowsong licked his forehead he smiled crookedly.

“Good hunting, Leechpaw!” Snailpaw bounded up to the black tom, Violetpaw following her carefully through the crowd. “Awww, I knew you could smile!” Leechpaw’s expression quickly turned to a sneer, his amber eyes narrowing.

“Bite your tail, Snailpaw.” He muttered. Mallowsong batted his ears and he flinched, lowering his head and glowering.

“Kind words, Leechpaw,” Mallowsong said gently. “Now let’s all sit down and hear what Whisperstar has to say.” Snailpaw grinned and sat down with Violetpaw, unphased by the moody apprentice. Leechpaw grumbled and turned to look up the ledge.

“We have been without a deputy for a few sunrises now,” Whisperstar meowed, looking down at her clan. “The gathering is coming. We cannot go without a deputy. The clans are at peace, but it’s shameful to show any weakness.” Cats murmured to each other and nodded. Shiverstep’s claws sunk into the earth. Beside her, Sagemist watched on silently. 

“I have chosen a new deputy,” Whisperstar continued. “A cat I’ve always known I can trust. A skilled and loyal warrior.” Brightflame puffed up and began casually grooming a paw. _I'm not sure if any of that is true!_ Shiverstep trembled as she watched Whisperstar. She spoke every word with confidence, her stance unwavering. _I’ll never be like that._

“Shiverstep, please join me on the high ledge.” Whisperstar meowed.

“What?!” Brightflame jerked away from his paw, claws unsheathing. His tail lashed behind him. “This can’t be!”

“Quiet,” A voice cut in behind him. Shiverstep turned to see Waspcry. She padded to her son’s side to sit next to him. “This is Whisperstar’s decision alone. Shiverstep, you’d better get up there.” Waspcry’s cold blue eyes sternly looked at the crouched she-cat. Shiverstep jerked upwards.

“Yes!” She blurted a bit too loudly. Brightflame narrowed his eyes at her and she quickly slunk by, keeping her head low as she padded through the crowd.

“Go Shiverstep!” Snailpaw meowed, making her heart jolt. Shiverstep swallowed and climbed the high ledge, her anxiety growing the further she went. She barely noticed she had reached Whisperstar’s side, all she could focus on was the clan below her. Countless eyes looked at her with strange expressions, a few cats ducking down to murmur things to each other. Only Snailpaw beamed up at her. 

_Being above everyone… it's not right._ Shiverstep shifted uncomfortably. Up here she felt so large, towering over Whisperstar as she sat next to her. Everyone could see how different she was. How wrong she was. _The clan will never accept me as their deputy, let alone their leader. I can’t do this. But… I have to._ She looked at Whisperstar. Whisperstar looked back with a gentle smile, her silver eyes shimmering. _She believes in me. Sagemist believes in me, Snailpaw as well. I have to do everything I can to protect them, even if it means doing this._

“Cats of Sunclan, Shiverstep is your new deputy!” Whisperstar declared. There was a moment of hesitation, but then a voice broke out above them.

“Shiverstep! Shiverstep!” Snailpaw yowled. Gradually voices began to join her, first Violetpaw, then Sagemist. Eventually the whole clan was calling her name, all except Brightflame. Shiverstep watched him, his blue eyes piercing through her heart. The ginger tom got up, turning and disappearing into the crowd. 

Shiverstep blinked, the chorus of her name making a strange feeling rise inside of her. A feeling of devotion, an urge to do everything she can for her clan. _I owe them my life, no matter what they think. I’ll… I’ll try._ Whisperstar turned to touch noses with Shiverstep, then swept her tail through the air. The clan fell silent, watching their leader.

“Clan dismissed!” Whisperstar called. Immediately the crowd broke apart. Some cats fell into deep discussion, while others went off to continue their routines. Snailpaw ran up the ledge, throwing herself into Shiverstep’s side.

“I knew it would be you!” Snailpaw exclaimed, a loud purr rumbling in her chest. “You’re the most awesome mentor, of course you’d become deputy!” Shiverstep felt hot under her fur, but her short tail ruffled with appreciation for her apprentice’s words. 

“Snailpaw, I’m not sure if you’re supposed to be…” Shiverstep trailed off, seeing Whisperstar gazing fondly at the apprentice. Shiverstep smiled, wrapping a foreleg over Snailpaw’s back.

“Shiverstep, please lead the dawn patrol,” Whisperstar meowed. “After you get some fresh kill, of course.” Whisperstar’s whiskers twitched with amusement as Shiverstep felt her stomach growl. 

“Of course, Whisperstar.” Shiverstep bowed her head and drew Snailpaw away, padding down the side of the ledge with her.

— 

A stream trickled through a shady clearing, surrounded by bushes of white flowers closed into bulbs. Near the water two rabbits snuggled, one lapping at it while the other sniffed some grass. There was a distant snap, causing one to stand upright and swivel its ears. After many heartbeats there were no further noises. It lowered itself back down next to its companion, nuzzling into its cheek. 

A yowl broke the silence and a calico cat burst out from the bushes in an explosion of leaves. The rabbits whirled around and ran, darting to the bushes on the other side of the clearing. Just before they reach it, a massive shape lunged out of the darkness, giant claws digging into one of the rabbit’s sandy pelts. Blood streamed down its sides before fangs tore into its neck. The other rabbit watched paralyzed before the calico pinned it to the ground and ripped its throat out with her teeth.

“Amazing, Snailpaw!” Shiverstep panted heavily, giving her apprentice a bloody grin. Snailpaw returned an equally bloody smile then tucked into her paw, grooming her muzzle clean before picking up her kill.

“Two rabbits at once! We killed it!” Snailpaw exclaimed. “Literally!” Shiverstep rolled her eyes and smirked with an amused snort.

“Alright miss murder, let’s get these back to camp.” Shiverstep picked up the rabbit at her paws, holding the scruff of its neck in her jaws.

“That’s gonna take soooo long…” Snailpaw whined. “So we better get our paws moving!” Her cheerful tone quickly returned and she padded off into the forest, her rabbit dangling from her mouth. Shiverstep watched her with a warm expression as she followed. Snailpaw was excelling in every way she hoped she would, if she weren’t so young she’d surely be ready for her warrior’s name. _Maybe if I can be a decent mentor, I can be a decent deputy._

Shortly after Shiverstep broke through the bushes a low buzz hummed deep inside the back of her mind. Shiverstep froze, her fur prickling along her spine. She swung her head around, searching the forest for movement. The shadows surrounding her seemed to stare back, as if they were concealing invisible eyes. Quickly Shiverstep padded up to Snailpaw’s side and dropped her rabbit.

“Hey Snailpaw, uhm…” Shiverstep started. Snailpaw stopped ahead, giving her mentor a curious look over her shoulder. The buzzing grew louder, making Shiverstep’s heart race. 

“I’ll race you back to camp.” Shiverstep forced a nervous smile. Snailpaw did a small hop before racing into the forest ahead of her. Shiverstep picked up her rabbit and started after her, purposefully trailing behind to keep the apprentice in her sight. With each powerful stride the buzzing increased, as if it were chasing her. 

Suddenly the sound stopped, vanishing in an instant. Shiverstep burst into a meadow, sending a flurry of petals into the air. She dropped her rabbit and swung her head around to stare at the forest, seeing nothing but the silent trees. Snailpaw padded up and dropped her rabbit next to her mentor’s, giving her a quizzical look.

“Is something wrong?” Snailpaw sounded concerned, her bushy tail twitching nervously. “You usually give me more competition than that.”

“Just… Wanted to make sure you’re in shape…” Shiverstep murmured, pulling her gaze away from the woods behind them. Ahead the land ascended into a peak, Sunclan’s camp resting at the top. Shiverstep gave Snailpaw a comforting lick on her forehead. “I’m fine. Why don’t we go show off our catch?”

Snailpaw looked at Shiverstep with a hesitant smile before picking up the rabbits and walking off. Shiverstep shook herself and walked with Snailpaw, feeling better with every pawstep towards camp. _Should I see Sleepdusk? No, he already thinks I have bees in my brain. This doesn’t really feel like a sickness either._ Shiverstep shook her head, forcing it out of her mind. When they reached the fresh kill den, Snailpaw deposited the rabbits and touched noses with Shiverstep.

“Good hunting, Shiverstep! I’m gonna tell Violetpaw about our hunt!” Snailpaw chirped, prancing off to the apprentices den. 

“Good hunting, Snailpaw!” Shiverstep called. She looked at the two rabbits on the fresh kill pile with a smile. 

“Pretty good catch for a milkblood.” A voice scoffed behind her.

Shiverstep’s ears pinned against her head as she recognized Brightflame’s voice. She didn’t react, beginning to look through the fresh kill pile. The tiger striped tom drew closer with a low growl.

“Can’t stand up to me still? Both of your parents must’ve been milkbloods, mewling all the time for more milk from their twolegs. I bet they abandoned you so they could have more!” Brightflame snarled. Shiverstep found a fat vole and picked it up, walking to the side of the pool. Brightflame’s clenched teeth flashed as he stalked after her.

“Snailpaw sure suits you as your apprentice,” Brightflame meowed. “Considering neither of you have kin who wanted you.” Shiverstep dropped her vole, looking at Brightflame over her shoulder for the first time. Behind him she saw Snailpaw run into the apprentice den, Violetpaw quickly following her. Shiverstep’s amber eyes glowed, her pupils narrowing into slits. 

“You can mewl pathetic insults at me all day,” Shiverstep hissed, slowly turning to face Brightflame. “But insulting an apprentice? Can you get anymore fox hearted, Brightflame?”

Brightflame’s icy blue eyes burned with malice. Both cats unsheathed their claws, beginning to stalk in a slow circle, watching eachother. A few cats noticed the beginnings of a fight among them, some watching with uncertainty while others drew closer. 

“Fight me, Shiverstep. Prove you belong as our clan’s deputy.” Brightflame meowed darkly, the fur along his back prickling upright. Shiverstep loomed over Brightflame, making the tiger striped warrior look like a newly named apprentice. For a couple heartbeats they continued to pace, hissing and spitting at each other.

“Make your move, Shiverstep!” Brightflame yowled.

Shiverstep launched herself forwards, her large paws outstretched. She grappled onto the tom’s head and shoved him into the ground. Brightflame landed with a massive thud, gasping for air. Shiverstep stood over him with one claw raised. She delivered a vicious swipe, but Brightflame was faster, slipping out from beneath her and running behind her. He leapt into the air, landing on her back and grappling her fur. Shiverstep shrieked and twisted her head over her shoulders, trying to get the tom off of her.

“Size doesn't mean anything if you're this slow! Pathetic!” Brightflame hissed into her ear. Shiverstep’s eyes narrowed and she leapt towards the sky, rolling midair and throwing the tom off of her. Both cats landed facing their opponent with fur in between their claws. Shiverstep’s muscles tensed, preparing to lunge.

“Stop!” A commanding voice made the two cats freeze. Shiverstep swallowed, her fur lying flat as she sheepishly looked towards the high ledge. On top Whisperstar watched them, Sagemist by her side. They flew down the side of the high ledge, their pelts flowing as they approached the fight.

“You must never bare your claws to a clanmate.” Whisperstar hissed, her silver eyes flashing. “What in Star Mother’s name are you two doing?”

“She attacked me!” Brightflame exclaimed, making Shiverstep jerk her head upwards. “She struck me over a few harsh words! This beast is hardly a safe deputy! She’s as bloodthirsty as a wild cat!” Shiverstep opened her mouth to respond but Sagemist stepped in front of her, their amber eyes narrowed angrily. Instead Shiverstep flattened her ears, turning her head away.

“Your exaggerations aren’t needed, Brightflame,” Whisperstar meowed, her silver eyes scrutinizing the tiger striped tom. “Sagemist saw the whole thing. You provoked her into this fight.” Brightflame pinned his ears and crouched down beneath Whisperstar.

“I did, because I don’t see how she is fit to be a deputy,” Brightflame confessed. “She’s an outcast, she’s hardly ever stood out as a warrior, and she hasn’t even fully mentored an apprentice. Greymeadow and I are much more prepared for this duty!”

“You have just proved you’re not,” Whisperstar muttered, making Brightflame’s eyes widen. He sat up as if about to retort, but Whisperstar’s cold expression made him bite his tongue. “I’m unimpressed with both of you. Shiverstep, you know better than to attack your clanmate, even if he is antagonizing you.”

“He insulted Snailpaw,” Shiverstep meowed, looking down at her paws. Her claws flexed before retracting. “But you’re right. What I did was foolish.”

“Both of you are at fault, so both of you will have to prove your loyalty to your clan.” Whisperstar mewed. “You are to do a night patrol at the border tonight, together. Sagemist will escort you and leave you there. They will return sunrise to bring you back. Go take some fresh kill and prepare yourselves.” Whisperstar turned with a flick of her tail and climbed the high ledge, disappearing over its edge. Sagemist gave the two cats a long look before padding off.

“Great job, wild cat. Try not to claw my throat out tonight and get exiled, okay?” Brightflame grunted, heading towards the fresh kill pile. Shiverstep let out a low growl before finding her vole again and picking it up. She turned and padded to the apprentice den, peeking through the flowery veil hanging over the entrance. In the back Violetpaw sat with Snailpaw, the small calico sniffling miserably.

“Snailpaw, Brightflame just sat on a hedgehog. He didn’t really mean it, he was trying to get to Shiverstep.” Violetpaw mewed, sweeping her tail over Snailpaw’s. 

“I know, but…” Snailpaw meowed, hanging her head. “I don’t even know who my parents are. Who says they ever even wanted me?”

“Snailpaw…” Violetpaw murmured, pressing her head to the calico’s shoulder. “I want you. Shiverstep wants you. So many of us care about you.”

“It’s true,” Shiverstep interrupted. She stepped inside and placed the vole in front of Snailpaw before giving her ears a comforting lick. “I couldn’t imagine things without you. You make me proud everyday… Happier too.” Violetpaw smiled, and Snailpaw looked up with watery eyes. She pressed herself against Shiverstep’s chest, hiding her face in her thick fur. Violetpaw drew closer, closing Snailpaw into a comforting warmth. 

“Snailpaw, we love you. Don’t forget that.” Shiverstep meowed. Snailpaw looked up at her mentor, her expression a mix of affection and grief. Violetpaw rubbed against her side, grooming her cheek dry.

“I love you guys too,” Snailpaw meowed. “As much as any kin.” Shiverstep smiled, her eyes soft and moist. The three cats crouched together, Snailpaw snug in the middle as she tucked into the vole.

 _Me and Snailpaw are the same. We don’t know our kin._ Shiverstep watched the small apprentice move the vole to Violetpaw, allowing them to take some of the juicer bits. _I haven’t found out anything about mine, and I’m deputy now._ Shiverstep sat up, gazing out of the entrance at camp and watching her clanmates mingle. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision.

_I’m going to know myself. I’m going to find my blood._


	5. Chapter Three

Night swathed the forest in shadowy veils, transforming it into a dark reflection of what was once familiar. Shiverstep watched the trees looming above, looking down on her like hungry predators, or so she thought. Ahead of her Brightflame and Sagemist padded towards the border, coming to the edge of the trees and into a vast clearing. Wind cut through the grass, making it shimmer in the light of Star Mother’s pale eye. Beyond it Shiverstep could scent the border where she would be patrolling with Brightflame tonight.

“Good luck.” Sagemist dipped their head, stopping just before the clearing. They turned around, giving Brightflame and Shiverstep one last look over their shoulder before vanishing into the darkness. Brightflame snorted, his tail lashing.

“Good luck indeed. I’ll need it, being stuck with a wild cat.” He grumbled as if Shiverstep weren’t right next to him. Without a glance at her, he turned and continued towards the border. Shiverstep watched him, sighing and looking up to the eyes of her ancestors blinking down at her in the sky. _Starclan, please don’t let us claw each other's pelts off._ She prayed before padding after him.

For a while the two cats walked in tense silence. Brightflame’s muscles tensed through his fur as if waiting to be attacked. Shiverstep had to keep herself from unsheathing her claws watching this. _I’m not a danger to you, mouse-brain! You’re the one who wanted to see my blood fly back at camp._ Shiverstep sighed and brushed past the ginger tom. He leapt back with a hiss, stalking forwards to shove himself back into the front. 

“Stay in line, beast. I’m leading this patrol.” Brightflame snapped. Shiverstep pinned her ears, her lip pulling back in a silent snarl. _Oh no, not tonight._ She padded ahead of him, her long legs easily carrying her to the lead. Shiverstep towered over her clanmate, whipping her head around to fix him with her intense amber gaze.

“As your deputy, I’ll be leading for your own safety,” Shiverstep meowed smoothly, her own larger muscles bulging forth even beneath her long fur. “I’d hate for you to run into something like a wild cat.” 

“Great Starclan, is that _Shiverstep_ standing up for herself?” Brightflame exclaimed sarcastically. “I knew you had guts somewhere in that monstrous body of yours.” Shiverstep’s tail twitched, the fur along her back rippling. Biting her tongue, she approached the border and began remarking it. Brightflame followed reluctantly to do his part as well. The two cats moved down the border, strengthening the scent until they reached a ridge. They stared down into the swirling waves below, stars twinkling on the surface of the water.

“Go jump in with your ancestors,” Brightflame suggested with a snort. “If they even are your ancestors.”

“Fall off a tree, Brightflame.” Shiverstep mewed curtly before turning away. To her surprise, Brightflame went silent. With a start, she realized what she had just said.

“Brightflame, I’m so sorry, I-“ Shiverstep started.

“Save it, fox heart. I know what you meant. You're probably happy Waspcry injured herself so you could be deputy.” Brightflame snarled. “Even worse, it was your mouse-brained apprentice’s fault. _You_ should’ve gotten her. I wish it was you who fell.” Shiverstep winced. She was there when Waspcry had fallen. Snailpaw had gotten stuck in a tall tree, and the brave she-cat scaled it to bring her down. A few fox-lengths away from the ground, she had slipped, breaking Snailpaw’s fall with her body. Since then, her breathing hadn’t been strong, causing her to resign to the elder’s den. 

Brightflame hissed, pushing past Shiverstep and skulking towards the border. Shiverstep bowed her head, all fight in her gone. She followed from a distance, giving the tom space. _Why did I say that? Brightflame may have a fox mouth, but he doesn’t deserve to be reminded of his mother’s condition. I’m sorry Waspcry… it should have been me, it was my responsibility._

Shiverstep looked up, wondering if she should say something, but saw the tiger-striped tabby nowhere. Startled, she looked around wildly, finally catching sight of him darting over the clearing away from her. Shiverstep quickly began to run after him, her heart racing.

“Brightflame, please!” She cried. “I know I’m a mouse brain. That was cruel, and I'll make it up to you. I’ll give you everything I catch for a moon!” 

“Don’t waste your breath, monster!” Brightflame yowled, his blue eyes flashing over his shoulder for a moment. Shiverstep could see moisture building up in them. “I don’t want any prey your rotten mouth touches. Leave me alone!”

“Brightflame, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Shiverstep yowled as she rushed after him, slowly catching up until she was at his tail. “I didn’t want to hurt you. What happened to Waspcry was terrible. You’re my clanmate, I ca-“ Suddenly Brightflame stopped, Shiverstep skidding to a halt just before crashing into him. The tom looked up into the trees, and after a couple heartbeats, Shiverstep heard it. Laughter, echoing from the forest. Following Brightflame’s gaze, her eyes widened when she saw it.

Towering above them was a tall tree, and near the top was the figure of a cat. It howled with amusement, the tree swaying beneath its weight. The cat was sunken in shadow, too high up for Shiverstep to make out what exactly it looked like. The only thing she could see were glowing amber eyes narrowed with glee. Slowly the laughter died down into low cackles.

“I’m gonna faaallll!” Came a drawling voice. Shiverstep blinked with surprise, recognizing it as the voice of a she-cat. For a moment the figure wavered before leaping from the tree. Shiverstep’s heart lurched as she lost sight of her, her legs flexing instinctively to run. Before she could, another tree next to the one the stranger she-cat had been on rocked back and forth, a skinny figure crawling up its side like a squirrel. Those amber eyes fixed on the two warriors again with a loud snicker.

“Oooops, guess I didn’t faaalllll! Poor Waspcry, poor Waspcry!” She yowled in mock sadness before breaking into a fit of giggles. With incredible speed, she circled up the trunk of the tree and leapt to the next one, disappearing into its branches. Shiverstep watched without moving, her mind racing. _Who is that? I’ve never heard this voice before, but something feels..._

“Get back here, you cowardly rabbit!” Brightflame screeched, interrupting Shiverstep’s thoughts. Immediately he surged forwards into the forest, vanishing into the foliage. Shiverstep snapped back to her senses and quickly followed him, watching the trees before them shake with the weight of the she-cat as she jumped from branch to branch.

“Poor Waspcry! Pooooor Waspcry!” The cat wailed ahead of them from somewhere in the leaves. Brightflame’s agitation was radiating off his pelt, his fur flashing like fire in the darkness as he ran faster. Shiverstep could hear his heavy breaths a few tail lengths behind him.

“Get my mother’s name off your festering tongue, tree rat!” Brightflame roared. A root caught his paw, throwing him head first into a roll before he collapsed into the dirt. Shiverstep rushed to his side, crouching beside her clanmate and nosing his shoulder.

“Brightflame, are you-” Shiverstep began.

“Be quiet!” Brightflame snapped, pushing himself up. Shiverstep kept her mouth shut, looking up as the laughter faded into the dark forest around them. Brightflame’s head shot up with flashing teeth, rage burning in his blue eyes.

“Stars curse you! That wretched she-cat won’t get away with this!” Brightflame snapped, rising to his paws. “Come on, we have to find her.”

“Brightflame, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. We should report what we saw to the clan first.” Shiverstep meowed.

“We should bring her pelt back to the clan to show we’ve honored Whisperstar’s wishes and protected them!” Brightflame growled back, padding forwards and parting his jaws to taste the air. He took a few steps in a couple of directions before pointing himself to one. “Come on, she went this way.”

Shiverstep’s gut told her this was wrong. Something was strange about that she-cat, there was something about her that tugged on her heart. She wanted to find her, but not to hurt her. _Mother’s pelt, what do I want though? To talk to some rogue? I should be more worried about chasing her as far away from the clan as I can!_ Shiverstep shook her head, frustrated with herself. _And I will, the clan comes before any mouse-brained feelings I have._ Shiverstep nodded to Brightflame, following him into the shadows of the forest.  
For many heartbeats they followed the trail of the strange cat, but after some fox-lengths it became erratic, as if she had jumped to every tree in the forest. Brightflame stalked around in a wide circle before sitting in the middle and letting out a roar of anger. Shiverstep watched sympathetically, suddenly wishing she were on better terms with the tom. _No cat deserves to be tormented like this. Not even the cats who torment others._ Shiverstep padded to Brightflame’s side and sat a tail-length away from him. Brightflame threw her an icy glance before looking up at the stars.

“Star Mother must have cursed me,” He meowed. “Everything got worse after Waspcry fell. Now I’m plagued by a wild cat and a tree rat.”

“At least the wild cat shuts up easily.” Shiverstep offered. Brightflame hunched over and she thought she saw him stifle a laugh. _I better pretend I didn’t see that._ Instead Shiverstep looked up, watching the innumerable eyes of her ancestors glowing against mother’s dark pelt. After a while, Brightflame got to his paws, carefully looking around before turning and padding forwards.

“The weaker scents are clearing, she tried to confuse us but didn’t do it well enough. Let’s keep going, we don’t know how dangerous she is.” Brightflame meowed, looking over his shoulder at Shiverstep. Shiverstep stared back, locked in those blue eyes. Behind his anger she could catch a glimpse of sorrow and anxiety. _He must really be worried about Waspcry and the clan._ Shiverstep got up and padded to his side.

“Let’s find her,” Shiverstep meowed. “For our clan’s safety.”

“Didn’t know wild cats could have a sense of loyalty.” Brightflame grunted, stalking off into the bushes. Shiverstep didn’t react, allowing the tiger striped tom to lead her forwards. They walked beneath the trees until they came to a barren clearing on the outskirts of their territory. In front of them was a large, silver two-leg structure made of what looked like countless, criss-crossing trunks. Pearberry had explained to her those were pipes, a thing twolegs created to channel water. The structure was long abandoned, overgrown and covered with rust and cobwebs. Surrounding it was a thing made of cold silver vines, what Pearberry called a fence. Shiverstep felt apprehension looking at it. It towered over them, an outcast unwelcome among their beautiful territory, something monstrous. _Kind of like me._

“Twolegs are disgusting,” Brightflame spat. “Leaving their unsightly marks on our territory. I’m glad we’re far away from them.” Shiverstep couldn’t help but agree. She didn’t know much about the strange, upright walking creatures, and didn’t want to. They rarely came to the territory, living somewhere far away in a place called a ‘city’. The two cats kept their distance, searching the grass many fox-lengths away from the twoleg structure. Shiverstep caught the she-cats scent and when she looked up to tell Brightflame she saw he was already following it. 

Brightflame lowered himself until his belly brushed the grass. Shiverstep lowered herself behind him, following slowly. From out of the grass something dark grey emerged, hollow like a log. Shiverstep realized it was a pipe buried beneath the ground, a small stream of water trickling out of it. Then she saw something that made her heart stop. A narrow muzzle without even a fleck fur, grinning with sharp yellow teeth. It let out a low cackle before pulling back, disappearing into the pipe.

“What in Starclan?!” Brightflame exclaimed, and Shiverstep confirmed she wasn’t seeing things. Brightflame leapt in front of the pipe and crawled into the darkness without hesitation. Shiverstep watched nervously for a moment before squeezing in after him. The top of the pipe brushed over the fur across her back, forcing her to crouch as she followed Brightflame’s breathing. Without Mother’s eye she couldn’t see a thing, not even Brightflame’s vibrant orange fur. 

It felt like countless heartbeats before a dim light showed ahead. Brightflame’s form came into view as he slipped out of the pipe, Shiverstep following quickly after him relieved to be free from the constricting tunnel. A vast room made of flat stone stretched before them, a small stream of water trickling beneath their paws. Next to them the ground raised up sharply, a strange circle with holes in the ceiling allowing moonlight to filter through. In that area Shiverstep saw two nests, bones of prey scattered around them.

“Two cats were here, living under our noses!” Brightflame hissed. “We have to tell the clan immediately.”

“Tell them whaaaat?” A voice snickered.

Shiverstep and Brightflame whipped around. In the back was a larger tunnel, two amber eyes glistening in the shadows of it. Shiverstep widened her eyes at the sight. Visions of her dreams swam through her mind, of those amber eyes concealed in shadow. They blinked and disappeared into the darkness.

“Tell them how I clawed you to shreds!” Brightflame yowled. He launched himself forwards, but just before he reached the pipe, he let out a shriek and fell forwards. With a start, Shiverstep ran to his side, looking down to see a bone piercing his paw pad. Quickly she fixed her teeth around it, yanking it out and causing Brightflame to hiss. Blood spurt out of the gash and Brightflame flinched. Shiverstep rasped her tongue over the wound until the bleeding stopped.

“Keep licking it, I’ll go after her.” Shiverstep meowed.

“No, I have to-“ Brightflame tried to get up but stumbled over his paws, falling back to the floor. He grumbled and growled, gazing into the tunnel the she-cat disappeared into.

“It’ll be okay. I don’t think she’s gone far. Just yowl if you need me, alright?” Shiverstep reassured him. “I’ll be back faster than Morningwind carrying the scent of prey to your nose.”

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” Brightflame grunted, curling up on the floor. “Go prove yourself as deputy, wild cat.” Shiverstep smiled crookedly and gave the tiger striped tom a nod before turning away to dart into the tunnel. It was much larger than the first, allowing her to easily run through it. Quickly she picked up the scent of the strange she-cat and followed it forwards. The stronger it got, the more strange her thoughts became. _Could she be the one in my dreams? No… he’s definitely a tom. But why are those eyes so… familiar? They’re like… they’re like…_ Shiverstep realized it, her heart jolting. _They’re like mine._

A cackle rose in the distance and Shiverstep broke into a large stone opening, not unlike the room before. Above her head another circle with holes let light filter through, allowing her to see her surroundings. Inside tree roots tangled down the sides of the wall, even some grass grew out of cracks in the floor. And surrounding her, in every corner, where bones, piles of bones pale in the moonlight filtering down from above. Some were yellowed with age, as if someone had been building up this morbid collection for years. In the center of them was the she-cat, hunched over and whispering.

It was the first time Shiverstep saw the she-cat clearly. She was completely barren of fur, her pale skin almost white like the bones around her and covered in scars. Her long, rat-like tail curled around her, and when she raised her head, Shiverstep bit back a gasp. Her ears were bent, almost like hers but only half folded rather than flat against her head. The she-cat looked at Shiverstep with those amber eyes. It almost felt like a warped reflection of herself.

“Sister, you’ve come!” The she-cat exclaimed. She padded up to her, her peltless body rubbing up against her side. Shiverstep was paralyzed, her mind racing. _Sister? Did she say sister? I don’t have… Do I have a sister?_ Shiverstep shook herself, pulling away from the peltless cat with a hiss. 

“Get back! What are you doing on Sunclan territory?” Shiverstep growled, pacing around the she-cat. “You need to leave, or else I’ll have to make you leave myself.”

“Make us leave? But we’ve always been! We’ve always been, sister. Long before you were here.” The strange she-cat laughed, sitting down and allowing Shiverstep to circle her. Seeing no sign of aggression, Shiverstep felt torn. _I’ve never battled another cat outside of training, aside from Brightflame. What do I do when they don’t attack me? Is it even right?_ She could easily outmatch this cat, she was much skinnier and smaller than her, but something kept her claws sheathed. 

“I don’t understand. And I don’t have a sister, I think I’d certainly know if I did.” Shiverstep meowed carefully, hoping for answers.

“I believe I can be of assistance.” A new voice cut in. Shiverstep whipped around to face where she had come in. There stood an old tom, his pelt hanging off his body like ragged willow leaves. He was grey with a faint hint of dull green in his fur, as if moss were growing from his body. His somber emerald eyes watched them, making Shiverstep back up next to the peltless one. It was then she noticed he reeked of herbs.

“You’re a medicine cat.” Shiverstep breathed, sitting back on her haunches. _Attacking a medicine cat… I’m not even sure if the warrior code allows that! What is going on here?_

“Indeed,” The old tom confirmed, slowly padding forwards to sit in front of the two cats. “My name is Moldrib.” Shiverstep blinked. _Moldrib? That’s…_

“You’re Moonclan’s missing medicine cat!” Shiverstep meowed, her eyes wide. She had heard Moonwatcher and Sleepdusk muttering about it long ago when she was an apprentice. _What in Mother’s pelt is he doing here on Sunclan territory?_ The tom nodded, his eyes glistening steadily.

“You’re correct, and that is a long story. We don’t have much time, your leader is on her way,” Moldrib meowed, turning his head towards the strange she-cat. “Ratskin, we must go deeper where the smell of the sewers is strong, concealing our scent. We will return, but only when the time is right.”

“When the time is right for what?” Shiverstep breathed.

“To tell you everything, Shiverstep. About your kin,” Moldrib replied. Shiverstep froze, her fur prickling across her back. “Ratskin is indeed your sister, but we can’t go into that now.”

“What? No!” Shiverstep exclaimed. “I need answers _now!_ I’ve needed them all my life! Please!”

“I understand, but the time is not now, Whisperstar is close. But I assure you we’ll return, and when we do, you’ll know everything.” Moldrib assured her.

Ratskin pressed herself against Shiverstep once more, a whimper escaping her. Shiverstep stood frozen, unsure how to react. Moldrib stood up and began padding into the pipe, Ratskin getting up and following behind. Before she disappeared into the darkness, she cast a sorrowful look over her shoulder to Shiverstep.

“Tell them you chased us, sister. You are meant to be deputy, to lead Sunclan.” Ratskin meowed, then turned and vanished into the shadows. Shiverstep watched, unsure if this had all actually happened. Without thinking she padded after them, then ran into the tunnel.

“Come back!” She cried, following their scent blindly. It twisted and turned through countless pipes, the scent of the sewer slowly growing more and more foul until it vanished. Shiverstep stopped, moisture flooding her eyes as she let out a wail. The pipes echoed back, surrounding her in her own anguish. She fell to the floor, curling up tightly. _I lost them. I lost my only answer._ Shiverstep whimpered, tucking her face under her paws. _I was so close. Am I ever meant to know?_

“Shiverstep!” A voice called behind her. Shiverstep barely heard it, curling up tighter. “Shiverstep!” The voice came again, clearer this time. Shiverstep twitched and uncurled herself, slowly rising to her paws. In the darkness she could scent three cats, Brightflame, Whisperstar, and Sagemist. Shiverstep hesitated before padding over to meet them.

“How did you know we were here?” Shiverstep meowed wearily.

“Sagemist tracked you all night, she came to me when you disappeared into the sewers. Are you hurt?” Whisperstar padded forwards first, sniffing the larger she-cat. “You smell of the intruders. Where are they?”

“I… I chased them and lost them here. The scent got too foul to track them, but I was about to go deeper,” Shiverstep meowed. _I can’t let them know that we spoke in there._ She turned to look down the tunnels. “We have to find them.”

“The tunnels lead to the city, getting closer is a death wish,” Sagemist meowed. “They’re gone now.” Shiverstep looked down at her paws, knowing that they were right. _As soon as I found my kin, my answers… they’re gone._

“We need to get Brightflame back to camp.” Whisperstar meowed, nodding to the limping tom. Brightflame gave his chest an embarrassed lick and looked away. Shiverstep sighed before she nodded.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Shiverstep meowed. The four cats turned to pad out of the tunnel. When they crawled out back into their territory, Mother’s eye was rising, casting a faint glow over their pelts. Shiverstep glanced back towards the pipe.

In that darkness she found something, something that brought her closer than she ever had before to discovering herself. More than anything she wanted to chase it, to capture her missing past like elusive prey. Shiverstep blinked solemnly, then turned away, following her clanmates back into the forest.


End file.
